


2h44 p.m. and I'm in love with you

by Dienael



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tumblr, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, then Enjolras disappears, they meet on tumblr and they begin to speak everyday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, really, Grantaire shouldn't mind if this frenchy boy he met on tumblr disappear but, hell, it bothers him nonetheless and he decides there is no way he lets that happen. Not under his watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2h44 p.m. and I'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of sorry because I think there is plenty mistakes. English is not my mothertongue and it's my first attempt to write in English so if you notice something don't hesitate to tell me because I really want to improve.  
> By the way, I hope you'll be enjoy you reading !

 

**11/08 – 1h30 p.m.**

From : Grantaire <wasted_r@mail.com>

To : Enjolras <[a.enjolras@mail.fr](mailto:a.enjolras@mail.fr)>

 

E. No news from you. I'm a lil' bit afraid to ask but man, what's going on ? I'm sorry for pushing you Monday. I'm kind of a stubborn guy, you know, but I would like so bad to hear your voice. Well, answer me. I'll be waiting.

 

Vive la france ?

 

R. (but, I swear, I'm sober right now)

 

**13/08 – 2h53 a.m.**

From : Grantaire <wasted_r@mail.com>

To : Enjolras <[a.enjolras@mail.fr](mailto:a.enjolras@mail.fr)>

 

Well, I can't say I really expected an answer but a « fuck you » will do it as well.

I miss you.

 

R. (drunker than the last time)

(well I may or not may be a little bit sadder also)

 

 

**13/08 – 6h14 p.m.**

From : Grantaire <wasted_r@mail.com>

To : Enjolras <[a.enjolras@mail.fr](mailto:a.enjolras@mail.fr)>

 

Fuck you, E. Fuck you so much. You could at least answer or just make a fucking sign to tell me you're actually ALIVE and not – i don't know – eaten by the penguins at this Jardin des Plantes of yours. It's not because you're from Paris that you have to act as posh as those fucking rude Parisians. Go fuck yourself seriously, you just make me crazy.

 

**13/08 – 6h16 p.m.**

From : Grantaire <wasted_r@mail.com>

To : Enjolras <[a.enjolras@mail.fr](mailto:a.enjolras@mail.fr)>

 

Well. Maybe I'm sorry.

Fuck, no, I'm really sorry.

Please, answer me. I don't want to be a ghost.

 

**16/08 – 0h01 a.m.**

From : Grantaire <wasted_r@mail.com>

To : Enjolras <[a.enjolras@mail.fr](mailto:a.enjolras@mail.fr)>

 

Still breathing. Still waiting for you.

 

**16/08 – 0h02 a.m.**

From : Grantaire <wasted_r@mail.com>

To : Enjolras <[a.enjolras@mail.fr](mailto:a.enjolras@mail.fr)>

 

I swear I don't want to harrass you but just want to say that I post a new comic on my tumblr. Well, the main character may or may not be have a crush on you – the main character may or may not be me, the least I know.

 

**16/08 – 11h54 p.m.**

From : Grantaire <wasted_r@mail.com>

To : Enjolras <[a.enjolras@mail.fr](mailto:a.enjolras@mail.fr)>

 

Okay. Well. I just leave you alone. I would like to say I'm not wound but I can't so I won't say anything because, well, you don't care.

I saw your rant about politic on your tumblr today and, oh, man, it was beautiful. Hurtful but beautiful. You have time for your belief but not for me. Got it. Right. I didn't think I could offend you so bad you would erase me from your life. Well, I was wrong.

I always hope. Sort of.

At least, you're alive.

 

C. Grantaire.

 

**16/08 – 11h59 p.m.**

From : Enjolras <[a.enjolras@mail.fr](mailto:a.enjolras@mail.fr)>

To : Grantaire <[wasted_r@mail.com](mailto:wasted_r@mail.com)>

 

I'm sorry. Can't talk to you right know. I swear to write to you as soon as possible tomorrow. Read this message, please. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.

 

E.

 

 

**17/08 – 07h59 a.m.**

From : Enjolras <[a.enjolras@mail.fr](mailto:a.enjolras@mail.fr)>

To : Grantaire <[wasted_r@mail.com](mailto:wasted_r@mail.com)>

 

You didn't answer last night and it's fair enough because I know I've been horrible for the past days. I know I hurt you. I know you are angry. I know you just probably can't stand me anymore. I know it. Nonetheless, I'm sorry.

You don't have to forgive me. You don't even have to answer. Just. Please, read me. You're not a ghost. Neither am I. I'm here, I read you. I always read you even when we argue, even when you write random things, even when you scribble with your gosh unreadable handwritting. I always read you. Because you're important. Because you make me feel important.

 

I know it sounds selfish but you can't even imagine the way you make me feel when you take times to pinpoint all the holes in my speech, when you bother to discuss even the subjects you don't care about, when you listen to me and, even if you think I'm the worst idealist ever, when you try to see my point, to understand. When you are you, basically, I'm just feeling more me. More like a guy likeable if not loveable. More like a "normal" person.

 

I was afraid to disappoint you, six days ago. Afraid that you don't like what you see. That you can't handle the fact that, well, I am me. And I'm not feeling like a "normal" person. I was afraid to lose you.

 

I take back what I said before. Please, answer to me.

I don't know how to draw but I know there is a real me who have a bad crush on a real you.

 

E.

 

**17/08 – 08h00 a.m.**

From : Grantaire <wasted_r@mail.com>

To : Enjolras <[a.enjolras@mail.fr](mailto:a.enjolras@mail.fr)>

 

****AUTOMATIC ANSWER MESSAGE****

 

Hi, it's Camille Grantaire.

Right there, I'm probably away so I can't answer to you but, hey, I will !

If you tried to reach my professional box I'm sorry, don't have one anymore.

See ya !

 

**17/08 – 08h01 a.m.**

From : Enjolras <[a.enjolras@mail.fr](mailto:a.enjolras@mail.fr)>

To : Grantaire <[wasted_r@mail.com](mailto:wasted_r@mail.com)>

 

You should be kidding me.

 

**17/08 – 08h02 a.m.**

From : Grantaire <wasted_r@mail.com>

To : Enjolras <[a.enjolras@mail.fr](mailto:a.enjolras@mail.fr)>

 

****AUTOMATIC ANSWER MESSAGE****

 

Hi, it's Camille Grantaire.

Right there, I'm probably away so I can't answer to you but, hey, I will !

If you tried to reach my professional box I'm sorry, don't have one anymore.

See ya !

 

* * *

 

**Grantaire <074xx xxxxxx>**

Better be in Paris. Was not available because I'm on the fucking train. I know I said I'll stop to wait for you but I can't. Better wait for me at the Montparnasse train station.

Can't reach my e-mail box but I saw I got a mail from you. If it was to say you hate me, I'm sorry but you'll have to repeat yourself, guy.

_today at 00h30 p.m._

 

**Enjolras <06 xx xx xx xx>**

I'm here.

_today at 00h45 p.m._

 

**Grantaire <074xx xxxxxx>**

Gotcha.

_today at 00h50 p.m._

 

* * *

 

The arm around his neck is warm and all he can do is shivering. Face buried in the shoulder of Grantaire, he peers at the sleepy face of the other man. He really didn't expect that – nor Grantaire nor the hug – and he can feel warmness flushes his body while he closes his eyes. Somehow, he kind of waits for R to step aside him. Somehow, it doesn't happen. Instead of that, he can hear Camille clearing his throat, pulling him tightly.

 

« Well, I kind of don't know what to say to you but I'm glad you come. »

 

Enjolras nods and Grantaire presses a light kiss on his forehead.

 

« I mean, I was expecting to be alone at the train station in a movie-like scene and you at home, mocking me for being such a stubborn guy but you're here and well, it's kind of fucking great and, well, you know, I'm kind of nervous because you do read my mail, don't you ? »

 

Second nods and not a word. He can feel the tension between us but can't pinpoint why. It can be everything, it's true, but he is kind of sure that it's not because of his confession – because if it was, Enjolras wouldn't hug him so fiercely, definitely. There is something wrong and Grantaire can't explain that. He snorts :

 

« Have you caught a voice extinction or do you try to launch a new protest form where you can't talk to prove to the world that you worth to be listened to ? » He nudges him. « Because, well, you should already know that you worth to be listened every fucking time you open that beautiful mouth of yours. »

 

 

He can't help but feels Enjolras stiffens. It's not a pleasant sensation and R frowns with displeasure. What the fuck is wrong, seriously ? He means, at first sight, it's an happy event, isn't it ? E even hugs him so what's the point of remaining silentious, really ?

When he sighs, Enjolras shifts to pull out and looks at him with a concerned look. He doesn't really know how to handle this. He doesn't really know how to interpret the fact that the man seems to prefer texting than speaking to him.

 

Well, maybe not texting because Enjolras shows him the screen of his mobile phone and there is few words written here.

 

<   **I'm mute.** >

 

* * *

 

**Grantaire <074xx xxxxxx>**

Well, that explains a lot of thing. Why don't you... I don't know, tell me ?

_today at 02h33 p.m._

 

**Enjolras <06 xx xx xx xx>**

Complicated. I was afraid to disappoint you.

_today at 02h33 p.m._

 

**Grantaire <074xx xxxxxx>**

Aha impossible.

_today at 02h33 p.m._

 

**Enjolras <06 xx xx xx xx>**

Why ?

_today at 02h34 p.m._

 

**Grantaire <074xx xxxxxx>**

Well, I don't know, maybe because I'm in love with you or maybe because you're awesome, maybe both. Or maybe because you'll never be a disappointment to me. Well, too much great reasons, you see.

I even crossed the sea for you, you don't have to be worried.

_today at 02h35 p.m._

 

**Enjolras <06 xx xx xx xx>**

I would have crossed the sea for you too. I would have.

_today at 02h35 p.m._

 

**Grantaire <074xx xxxxxx>**

I know. I read your mail. Such a shame I couldn't read it before, I would have teased you on your drawing skills.

_today at 02h35 p.m._

 

**Enjolras <06 xx xx xx xx>**

Shut up.

_today at 02h36 p.m._

 

**Grantaire <074xx xxxxxx>**

Never.

_today at 02h36 p.m._

 

**Grantaire <074xx xxxxxx>**

Teach me sign language. I already know how to say « You're a dick » but I don't think it's really appropriate.

_today at 02h36 p.m._

 

**Grantaire <074xx xxxxxx>**

Oh and last text before I kiss you in front of everyone but, hey, you don't have to be "normal". Normality is a freaking disgusting norm. You have to be you and I would freak out if you were anything else than you.

_today at 02h36 p.m._

 

**Enjolras <06 xx xx xx xx>**

How could you know that ? We really need to stop texting while sitting next to each otbhujvbw;k

_today at 02h38 p.m._

 

**Enjolras <06 xx xx xx xx>**

Ok. Well. Whatever you want. I promise I will teach you.

_today at 02h43 p.m._

 

**Grantaire <074xx xxxxxx>**

Btw, you have beautiful hands.

_today at 02h44 p.m._


End file.
